


Who's your Ninja | Reader Insert

by StrawberriesAndCinnamon



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Multi, Oh My God, Reader-Insert, daddy kink neji is best neji, i gotta update, i'll add more relationships as i go, imagine, it might get kinky who knows, naruto x reader, old, x Reader, y'all i sin too much bye
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:09:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6619183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberriesAndCinnamon/pseuds/StrawberriesAndCinnamon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto reader inserts from my old naruto blog feel free to request<br/>Im serious theyre from like 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kakashi x Reader - Walks Through Memory Lane

Walking through Konoha during the summer was your favorite thing to do. The Hashirama trees would blow with a serene breeze and the birds would sing their song, mixing their tune with the hustle and bustle of the streets.

“Oh, hey, Kakashi!” You spotted your white haired comrade leaning against the Yamanaka flower shop, reading his infamous orange book.

“Hey, Y/n. Beautiful day, isn’t it?” he asked, closing his book.

You nodded, smiling. 

“You want to walk with me on this beautiful day?” you questioned.

“Why not? I don’t have to worry about Naruto popping up and spraying me with water this time, do I?” 

“That was a one time thing, get over it, old man.” You stuck your tongue out an pulled your eyelid down with your finger.

“Are you going to walk, or are you just going to insult me?”

“We’re going to do both! Come on!” You grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the building.

You dropped his hand once you both made it into the busy street. Kakashi shoved his hands in his pockets while you swung your arms by your side. This was nice just you and Kakashi. It was like back before Kakashi had gotten his genin team, and you and him went out to lunch and then a walk through town.

You were too lost in your reminiscing thought to see a man coming towards you. He was carrying a small amount of groceries, and you being you, you rammed right into him. His groceries dropped, and you were thrown out of your nostalgia.

“Oh god, sir! I’m so sorry!” you quickly apologized.

“You damn ninja think you can walk all over us normal folks, huh?” the man sneered.

“I don’t think that at all! I honestly don’t think Kakashi think that either, but who am I to speak for him?” Kakashi made a step to stand beside you while the man picked up his lost produce.

You bent down to help him pick up his precious fruit, but he spat on the ground and you picked yourself back up.

“Don’t bother,” he sneered.

“That’s no way to treat a lady who’s trying to help.” Kakashi commented, giving the man a slight glare.

The man picked up the last of his food and went on his way leaving you and Kakahi staring at each other.

“Kakashi, it’s fine, really.”

“No, it’s not. You shouldn’t have let him talk to you like that,”

“I work in the T&I unit, man, I get treated worse by my boss.” you waved off Kakashi’s concern.

“I care about you, Y/n. You shouldn’t let people treat you like that.”

“Ew, you care about me. Wait a damn minute,” He just said he cared about you?

“You care about me?” 

“I’m not going to repeat myself.”

“You’re so gross! Feelings are icky,”

You grabbed Kakashi’s hand and led him through the crowd, but this time, you weren’t going to drop his hand.


	2. Genma x Reader - Short People Problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a Genma Slut

“Genma, you dick head! You know I can’t reach this, but no! You just had to put it that high!” you glared at the bandanna clad ninja who was smirking.

“What of it, short shit? It’s not my fault you can’t reach the shelves that I can.” he shrugged.

“'What of it?’ Genma, I hate you sometimes.” you pouted.

“You love me, though. What’s not to love of this?” He flipped his hair and you snorted.

“Yeah, I love those greasy locks of yours,”

He fake gasped and held a hand to his heart.

“That hurt, Y/n. It hurt right in here.” Genma patted his chest where his heart was located.

“You have no heart, only more greasy hair and stupid jokes.” You stuck your tongue out at him and the both of you laughed.

Genma chuckled and came in closer, locking you in between the kitchen counter and himself. You put your hands on his chest, trying to create some space, but it only made him come closer. He ran a hand through your hair and then caressed your cheek.

“You’re the only one who can make me laugh like that, you know.”

“You’re the only person who puts stuff where I can’t reach,”

“Shut up about that. I get it, you’re short, Y/n.‘”

“But you do it on purpose! You know I can kick your ass; I made jōnin before you did. I am much stronger than you in every wa-” Genma stopped your ramblings by planting a firm kiss on your lips.

Your eyes widened in surprise, but nonetheless, you kissed him back. His hands traveled down to your waist and propped you up on the counter. His skilled tongue opened your mouth, and whilst you both battled for dominance, your hands had gone to his hair. The famous bandanna was now laying on the ground, but at the moment, who cared. Your fingers threaded through his hair, and you took back what you said about it being greasy.

You ended the kiss and panted a bit.

“What brought that on?” you asked, leaning your forehead against his.

“You talk too much,”

Another kiss and wandering hands made you want to whimper and give him power, but you held strong. This man was not going to make you cry out; not tonight.

“How about we take this to our bedroom?”


	3. Kakashi x Reader - Festival Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much Kakashi

“Kakashi, hurry up! I want to win a goldfish!” You practically dragged him to the stand where you could win a goldfish.

“This isn’t really fair, Y/n. You’re a ninja playing a game that even a civilian could win.”

“Does it look like I care? I hope it doesn’t because I don’t.” You paid the vendor for three plastic balls.

“Here, you can take the first shot,” You handed Kakashi a plastic ball and patted him on the back.

He threw it, and of course, he made it in the fish bowl. You went after him and made it in the fish bowl. You threw once more and made it again, making you grin in triumph. 

“I’ll be taking my three fish now.” you told the vendor. You held your hand out, waiting for your baggies.

“You two cheated! Get out of here before I throw you out!” the vendor sneered.

“No! I won those fish, god dammit! Those are my new pets! Give me my new pets!” You wanted your fucking fish! You were going to get those shit fish if it was the last thing you did.

Kakashi ended up dragging you away right as you were going to destroy the stand. You huffed as he put an arm around your shoulder and steered you in a different direction.

“That bastard took my money, and he kept my fish! You should have used your sharingon on him,”

“If I used it, where would that get us?” he questioned.

“I don’t know, but at least I would have gotten what I wanted.”

“You usually get what you want, one way or another.” Kakashi admitted. 

“You bet your sweet ass I do,” You patted his butt and turned around.

“Let’s go get those fish!”

“Why am I dating you again?” he asked himself.

“Because I’m great, Kakashi! Besides, if you were with anybody else, I would have murdered them.” you said with a smile.

“Let’s go get you those fish.”


	4. Gaara x Reader - It's Ours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaara is daddy

During the Chūnin exams, you had met briefly in the forest. It scared you to death, but you had met him. Your team almost ran face first into them while you were escaping every other team you saw. You passed his team and you made eye contact while jumping through the trees. His cold, sea foam eyes looked right at you. At that moment, you knew you wanted to know more about him. So you did.

You made your team stand beside theirs when everyone had to fight one another. You tried to communicate with them, but it was like talking to a wall; which you had before, so you knew they weren’t going to respond. But, Kankuro had made a comment about Naruto and Kiba’s fight that made you yell out a laugh. He and you talked, and Temari joined in a few times. It was the start of a friendship you weren’t ever going to let go.

Gaara, however, he was a tough cookie to crack. When Naruto left to go train, you were training as well. You asked to be sent on missions constantly, you were determined to get stronger. Tsunade was getting irritated of all your demanding to be sent out, so she told you to go to Suna to retrieve files for her. That’s where you saw Gaara again. That’s where the odd friendship/relationship started.

You would send him letters via your bird summon, and he would send them back with a messenger hawk. You thought it was cute to send letters back and forth, Gaara found it time consuming. Your letters to him always consisted of rantings and badly drawn pictures of your friends. His letters would be about the hobbies, such as gardening and his newly found interest in painting. He once sent you a small painting of a flower, which you sent back to him with the flower now being demonic with boobs.

When Tsunade sent you and your team to Suna to pick up scrolls, your team questioned you as to why you were bringing a box of cookies. You told them it was for when you got hungry, but it was for Gaara. In one of his letters, he mentioned that he liked cookies, and that Temari can’t cook so he can never eat homemade cookies. You had the bright idea of bringing him cookies that you made your mom make.

When you gave him the cookies, he gave you a small potted cactus. That started the present giving. You would make him baked goods and woven bracelets, and he would give you paintings and cacti. It was an odd relationship, but it was yours.


	5. Kisame X Reader - Shark Bait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i cri

You and Tobi’s laughs could be heard from rooms away, and it was pissing Kisame off. You were in a relationship with him, and he couldn’t make you laugh like that even if he pulled down Itachi’s pants in front of you. He banged his head against his door as he heard another shriek of laughter from the two of you, wanting to drown out your happiness with pain. Was he not funny? Kisame thought he was the funniest guy in the Akatsuki, he always brought a little more joy to the stuck in the mud’s he called coworkers. 

“Oh my God, you’re so funny, Tobi!”

“No, you are Y/n!” 

That was it. Nope. Final straw. That was his partner, and like hell he was going to let Tobi slide in with the faux innocent and funny guy act. Not today, pal! Kisame opened his door and marched to where you and Tobi were. He storms through the opening to the living room to find Tobi and yourself sitting criss-cross on the floor, chatting it up like there was no tomorrow.

“It’s shark bait!” yelled Tobi, making you snort loudly and reply with, “Welcome brother shark bait!”

The blue man fought the urge to slap the living soul out of Tobi and instead focussed his attention on you. He went to stand beside you, and when you gazed up to look at him, he knelt down and grabbed you by the waist and flung you over his shoulder.

“You’re going to sit down and laugh at my jokes,” Kisame said as he started his way back to his room.

“I think you’re hilarious, just to let you know.” you huffed. “You can put me down, I have functioning legs!”

Kisame chuckled, “This is way funnier.”


	6. Itachi X Reader - Night Time Rumbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MMmmmM super super super slight NSFW

You tried to keep your voice down, you even had a hand over your mouth to keep your moans at bay, but dear God did Itachi know how to move his hips. You both were in his room, his parents had gone out and Sasuke had gone to bed hours ago. A quick snap of Itachi’s strong lower body sent your body soaring and a loud moan escaped your lips. 

“Shut up, I’m trying to sleep here! Go bone at Y/n’s house!” Sasuke’s voiced echoed through the hallway and into Itachi’s room.

You covered your face in shame while Itachi seemingly didn’t hear it and kept moving. Another moan and giggle later, you heard footsteps in the hallway. Oh fuck.

“I swear I’ll rip up all your books and eat all your sweets if you don’t stop! Don’t test me, Itachi, you know I’ll do it! Or better yet, I’ll go find somebody to bang when you’re trying to sleep! Huh, how do you like that one? We’ll be super loud and you know what? I won’t care! I won’t care because I’ll b-” 

In the middle of Sasuke’s rant, Itachi had put on pants and opened the door to knock his younger brother out. You found a tee shirt and draped it on so you could peer into the hallway where Itachi was dragging Sasuke back to Sasuke’s room. 

“That’s one way to get him to shut up,” you commented before going back to Itachi’s room.


	7. Neji X Reader - You are not the Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DADDY KINK

In the comforts of your own home, you were free to do whatever you wanted. Free to walk around naked, free to drink milk out of the cartoon, and free to read porn. Your laptop sat atop your legs and your finger was on the scroll pad. The slight blush on your cheeks made your face burn but it was worth it. You continued scrolling, the words flashing before your eyes and your mind soaked them all in.

If anyone ever knew you read this, only Kami knows what they would do. You shook those thoughts away and continued on the road of sin. While reading, you imagined Neji, your boyfriend doing those naughty things to you. He was a guy who didn’t like to experiment with anything relating to kinks, much to your dismay.

If he could only see you now, though, you’d bet he’d change his mind about kinks. Your blush deepened as you got to a very detailed part, and a a sly smile stretched across your face. You were so deep into your story that you hadn’t noticed Neji slide into your home. What he saw was something more than he expected.

You were on the couch in a tank top, your nipples erect and poking through the fabric, and a pair of short shorts that left little to the imagination. He blushed profusely and coughed, alerting you of his presence. You slammed your laptop closed and scrambled off of the couch to greet him. 

“Hey, Neji, how goes it?” you asked while fanning your face. “You caught me at a bad time, I have a cold,” You fake coughed.

Neji, instead of answering, walked over to where your laptop sat and opened it. You scrambled to shut up, but the deed had been done. His pale eyes scanned the computer screen and you wanted to melt into the floor and become one with the wood.

“This is the kind of stuff you like?” he asked, his face turning a light pink.

You couldn’t just lie to him, he had read what was on your computer and knew. You nodded shyly, trying to hide your embarrassment. Neji closed your screen and stood in front of you. You looked at him with wide eyes. What was he going to do?

“Do you like it when I call you babygirl?” he whispered, caressing your cheek. “Or when I pull your hair?” His hand shot up into your hair and tugged it, making you moan.

“Go to the bedroom and wait there. Do not get undressed and do not touch yourself. You wait until Daddy tells you what you can do, is that understood?”

You nodded and walked to the bedroom and waited. This was about to get exciting, and it was only three in the afternoon.


	8. Kakashi X Reader - Mission Bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have too many kakashi things kill me

Through the entirety of the day, Kakashi has been a complete dickhead. Hokage-Sama ordered you to go on an A rank mission, and when you told Kakashi about it, he went off into another room. He might as well go cry to his students, you’d bet Sasuke would love to hear about his pissy problems.

You knocked on the door which had been locked (You would’ve broken it open but doors are expensive) and rolled your eyes when you heard the door being unlocked. He didn’t even have the decency to open the damn door for his girlfriend.

You opened the door and stepped in, “You want to explain yourself, or should I get Inoichi and let him take a gander in that thick skull of yours?”

Kakashi grunted and you took that grunt and went with it. “Is it because I’m going on that mission?” you asked with a softer tone of voice.

Why did you even ask? He was such a labyrinth of a person. You sat on the bed and leaned your head against his shoulder. “You can tell me what’s wrong, you know. You don’t have to shut everyone out.”

Without answering verbally, he turned and brought you in for a hug. You wrapped your arms around him and he held you close to his body. “Be safe,” he whispered, gripping you tightly.


	9. Gaara X Reader - Insecurities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he is a man all right

You lay on the couch, staring at the ceiling that could use a fresh coat of paint. Gaara was supposed to come home soon from a meeting, and Temari and Kankuro were out on missions, so the house was free of any noise besides the T.V that was playing mindlessly. Your growling stomach also filled the silent house, but that was to be ignored. 

The door opened and in came Gaara. A grin found its way to your lips and you scooted over on the couch so he would have a place to sit. He took off his shoes and plopped down beside you. Gaara grabbed your hand and sat you up and then pulled you close to him. A small panic went through your body and you sucked in your stomach to make you seem slimmer.

Gaara seemed to notice this and looked at you. You looked up at him, feigning ignorance. “What’s wrong, Gaara?”

“Stop making yourself sick by not eating and not eating. If I was unhappy with your body, I wouldn’t be here.” he said, looking away from you and to the T.V.

With his own Gaara way, even though to some it might have sound insensitive and rude, he made you feel like the most beautiful, most important person in the world. You snuggled into him and breathed in what you only knew was Gaara. He wrapped his arm around your shoulder and kissed your forehead


	10. Gaara X Reader - Cool as a Cucumber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SIN

It was random, but it wasn’t undesired. You had been in the Kazekage office watering Gaara’s plants (because let’s face it, if you didn’t do it he would forget) when arms wrapped around your waist. You were about to turn around and stab them with your watering can, but the soft, steady heartbeat (and his chakra signature) told you it was your lovely boyfriend, Gaara.

“Hello there, mister Kazekage.” You leaned back into him, smiling.

“I’m not a photographer,” You interrupted him by saying, “You’re the Kazegake, of course you’re not a photographer.”

“But I can picture me and you together.” Gaara said in your ear.

You snorted, but was flattered nonetheless. It was a cure pickup line, but poorly executed. And grammatically incorrect. 

“If you were a vegetable, you’d be a cute-cumber.” Gaara’s hands trailed up your sides, making goosebumps along their way.

Was it possible to get goosebumps from a shitty pickup line? If Gaara said it, then the answer would be yes. Your face heated up when the redhead’s hands wandered to your arms. 

“You look cold, want to use me as a blanket?” he whispered as his arms engulfed you. 

“Sometime’s you’re such a dork.” you murmured, leaning your head against his collar.

“Your body is 65% water and I’m thirsty.” 

You wanted to laugh, but the way he was holding you told your mind that this was no laughing matter. You went to turn around, but the iron grip Gaara had on your held you firmly in place. Gaara seemed to know what you were thinking and turned you around. He planted a kiss on your cheek, then your forehead, then nose, and finally your lips. 

The kiss wasn’t as heated as you thought it would be, it was more mellow with a hint of passion. His mouth worked against yours whilst your tongues waltz within the vicinity of your mouths. Your hands, ever so slowly, wandered to his hair while his hands went to grip your hips.

Air was needed by both parties and the both of you disconnected. You leaned your forehead against Gaara’s and stared into his seafoam pools, its contents telling you he wanted more than just a kiss. This was looking into an eventful day for the both of you.


	11. Naruto X Reader - Sext u l8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I SIN

‘Hey i think ur hot’

You looked up from your phone and looked at Naruto, who was laying on the couch across from you. Was he serious?

‘Well I should hope so’

Naruto snickered and you could hear the typing of his phone. When did he figure out how to use it?

‘You wanna…you kno???’

“You know what?” You questioned out loud to him.

“Shh! Type it!” Naruto pointed to the phone in your hand. You sighed and typed what you had said.

‘Type out sex stuff’

“Oh my God!” you groaned. “No, Naruto, we are not going to sext! We’re married, I don’t think we need to do that stuff.”

“Come on! Just this once!”

You sighed. Just this once time. Naruto grinned and typed more.

‘wat r u wearing?’

‘You have to do better than that’

Your phone dinged, insinuating that you received a picture. You went to Naruto’s contact and looked at the picture he had sent you. 

“Naruto, you can’t send me nudes when i’m right beside you! Besides, you’ve sent this one to me before!” 

“Why do you always shit on my ideas!” Naruto huffed.

“Because the last time you tried sexting you sent it to Sasuke and not to me! I’m saving you from embarrassment, you dork.”

You typed a message and sent it to your husband, grinning as he opened it.

‘I’ll race you to the bedroom’

He blushed and typed back.

‘Ur on’


End file.
